Larry Heightson
Larry Heightson is a current CAW professional wrestler signed to Wrestling Franchise Federation. He is a 2 time champion, having held the WFF Tag Team Championship with CJSellers and WFF World Tag Team Championship with Brandan. Career Wrestling Franchise Federation (2009) Debut, Feud with CJSellers Larry Heightson made his debut on an episode of RAW after he interrupted CJSellers. he told CJSellers basically to watch his back and that he was coming for him. He basically told CJSellers to watch his back and that he was coming for him. When questioned on who Larry Heightson was, it was revealed that he was CJSellers' former tag team partner and also at one time was CJSellers' friend. Later that night, CJSellers and Larry Heightson had a match, which CJSellers lost after a run-in from Shannon X (now Shannon Silveria.) Their feud eventually lasted a few months and ended after a final match which saw CJSellers defeat Larry Heightson. CWI voted their feud as the "Worst Feud of 2009." Nation of Domination, Disbanding A few months after the WFF went on hiatus, the WFF returned. The event saw CJSellers turn heel and form a tag team with then-champion Shannon X (now Shannon Silveria.) They revealed their third partner, Larry Heightson. Later, their group was called, "WFF Nation of Domination," which was basically a "white-verion" of the Nation of Domination back in the WWF 1996. In the later months, CJSellers and Larry Heightson would capture the WFF Tag Team Championship. They went on to lose the titles 3 weeks later on RAW against DX. The group was disbanded out of nowhere and Larry Heightson was released from the WFF, until 2013 when he made his return. Return and Singles competition Larry Heightson made his return to the WFF in 2013 as part of Shannon Silveria's newest stable, which was basically a mock of Randy Orton's "Legacy" in 2008. Brandan was also introduced into the group. Shannon Silveria would later leave the group, leaving Brandan and Larry Heightson to continue their tag team. They would eventually win the WFF World Tag Team Championship on an episode of RAW. At the WFF Vengeance event, they would lose their titles to New Age Outlaws. On the September 16th edition of RAW, Brandan and Larry Heightson would lose their rematch against New Age Outlaws. Following the match, Larry Heightson blamed Brandan for the loss, then he attacked Brandan, turning Brandan into a 'face.' At WFF Hell in a Cell, he will face his former tag team partner, Brandan. In Wrestling Finishers and Signatures * Finishers ** Heightson Degree (Pedigree or Double underhook facebuster) *Signature moves ** Backbreaker ** Blatant choke ** Chop block ** Drop toe-hold ** Falling or running neckbreaker ** Figure four leglock ** Flowing DDT ** High knee strike ** Jumping knee drop ** Mounted punches ** Running clothesline ** Sleeper hold ** Spinebuster Championships and Accomplishments * Wrestling Franchise Federation ** WFF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brandan (1) ** WFF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with CJSellers (1) ** "Worst Feud of 2009" - CJSellers vs. Larry Heightson